


Wet/Dry

by sarahenany



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany
Summary: Toothless likes it wet; Hiccup likes it dry. Observations on interspecies boffing.





	Wet/Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Thursday26 for looking over this before I rushed to post it!

Their styles of being intimate are different, and they’ve both had to adjust to that.

For Hiccup, intimacy is kissing. Whispering. Closing his eyes and running his face over smooth scales, feeling Toothless’ soft, warm hide rising and falling against his cheek, the ridges of Toothless’ scutes vibrating against his eyelashes, pressing his lips to Toothless and whispering soft words he knows are audible to sensitive dragon ears. “Bud,” he breathes, feeling the word pop-whisper against black beloved scales, following up the word with a kiss, a tiny futile lick, a brush of his cheek against the bit of Toothless he’s at—the hollow of his neck, this time, it happens to be—right cheek, nose, left cheek, nose, right cheek again, smiling with such a surfeit of joy and gladness it feels his heart might burst. He feels the down on his own human face brushing over reptilian skin. He presses his lips and eyes and cheek against the pulse beating in Toothless’ neck, soft sweet light kisses, little more than pecks. “Toothless. Toothless. Toothless,” he chants like a mantra, unable to tell him how much he loves him short of opening up his chest and physically offering him his heart. “Toothless.” He kisses his pulse again, closing his eyes and nuzzling his heartbeat. “Toothless.”

And it’s all dry. Human skin produces its own moisture, and rarely needs anything external, unlike the parched hide of a dragon. Dragons are used to being moisturized as they’re loved, which has led Hiccup and Toothless to joke about ‘beauty treatments’ once Hiccup explained the human concept. Hiccup can’t do that, even if he wanted to: he does give Toothless loving licks, but he’s simply not equipped to give him the moisture a dragon tongue can provide. So when they’re cuddling, if Toothless needs it, Hiccup will just stick his hands in Toothless’ mouth, getting them coated with saliva, and smear it all over his scales, rubbing it in as he strokes and murmurs and kisses and nuzzles. He’s always astounded at just how fast the moisture disappears, soaking into Toothless’ skin before his eyes, leaving it just as dry, but glowing, with a soft, healthy sheen. He’ll do it again and again, sometimes for hours when they have that much time to spend in lazy solitude, which the others euphemistically call ‘hanging out’. Of course, Toothless can reach to lick himself, but Hiccup loves the feeling of doing something for him, of doing for him what another dragon could do. “Hiccup not-need. Toothless groom,” Toothless will admonish, whereupon Hiccup either snarks about being _some_ use even if he _is_ a puny human, or just ignores him, kissing and nuzzling and whispering and licking at Toothless and giving a saliva-massage, feeling the parched skin - hide - soften under his hands, and feeling himself healed.

The shoe’s on the other foot, so to speak, when it’s Toothless nuzzling and loving at Hiccup. Leather armor is one thing, but human skin gets saturated and sticky with dragon saliva quickly (except burned skin, but that’s another story). So when Hiccup is sprawled languid and naked in the curve of Toothless’ body, Toothless licks him--but he squeezes his tongue out through his toothless gums, keeping most of the saliva inside. It makes his tongue-tips more sensitive to the planes and angles of his Hiccup’s strange, scrawny human body, the lithe muscles and tiny mounds of flesh here and there - he worries about Hiccup sometimes, but Hiccup assures him he’s a _fine size for a human thank you very much_ and _have you seen my mom’s build_ and _I bet you’re a Night Fury runt too,_ until Toothless giggles and licks him with saliva, properly, to shut him up. It usually has the opposite effect, as Hiccup splutters and laughs and yells at him and ends up pressing close to him so Toothless’ hide can absorb the excess moisture.

The one exception is the adorable little exciting place between Hiccup’s legs. ‘The wetter the better’ seems to be the human motto when it comes to all things sexual - at least in _that_ they are sensible like dragons. So Toothless goes to town, tasting and licking and teasing and playing as Hiccup writhes and laughs out loud. Hiccup’s cute little sex -- not so little, Hiccup always asserts indignantly, but it’s all little when you’re a human -- stands straight up for Toothless, curving into his human stomach. Something about being the correct angle for human females. Toothless snorts and curls his tongue around his human partner’s erection, savoring Hiccup’s reactions. There’s something about the stiffness of it against his tongue, the sweet taste of it, the way it pulses… the sight of Hiccup moaning, trembling, laid open, arms spread wide, birdlike heart battering against his ribcage, rising and falling so rapidly, that makes Toothless open like a flower, like he would lay open his own heart and take Hiccup into himself, wrap Hiccup in his soul for always. Then he sees Hiccup’s glassy eyes and hears his hitching breaths, and moans, feeling his own sex unsheathe in turn. He unsheathes often, but with Hiccup the act is different. It feels like his very core is opening up and unfurling to let Hiccup in, his sex reaching out along with his heart and his soul and everything else in him that calls _Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup._

They come to climax however they can. It’s often messy and hurried and frantic with their eagerness to be joined as fully as possible - Toothless will slip-slide wet and noisy between Hiccup’s thighs, trusting dextrous human hands to anchor them together so he can press against Hiccup’s - what did he call it? Perineum? - anyway, against the sensitive human bit that has his Hiccup writhing and screaming, which sets off starbursts in Toothless’ brain. Sometimes Hiccup will stuff his entire penis into Toothless’ foreskin and rub their shafts together inside his hand, slim human fingers sliding wetly against his sensitive flesh, sending bright bursts and blinding flashes arcing across the space behind Toothless’ eyelids. Everything is like lightning through his nerves: the fragile pulsing of Hiccup’s flesh, the wet glide of them against one another, the cradle of Hiccup’s hands squeezing -- oh _gods,_ Hiccup’s little _moans,_ his hoarse gasps and whispers of Toothless’ name -- his orgasm strikes, blinding, blotting out everything except the touch of Hiccup’s voice, Hiccup’s sighs and gasps the only thing that can brush against the outside of the bolts of pleasure as they rock Toothless to his core, unmaking him. He comes down soon enough to see Hiccup lose it -- he wouldn’t miss that sight for the world, the shudders and moans and the way Hiccup arches, open-mouthed, and flops down onto Toothless after, boneless. They’re wet then, of course, smeared and drenched in all the _stuff_ they’ve produced. The ‘unholy offspring of lightning and mess’, Hiccup chuckled once. Toothless makes short work of it with his tongue, although Hiccup has this thing about washing himself. It’s a human thing. Toothless heats the water, anyway, so it’s almost like licking him to keep him warm and happy. He loves seeing Hiccup’s pleasure in the warmth.

Only rarely do they have the time to come more than once, so they can luxuriate and take the time to explore each other, long and slow and lazy. When that happens, Toothless will sometimes insert his tongue into Hiccup’s little orifice, or, if they have enough time, mount him completely. Hiccup’s asked Toothless to mark him in the dragon way, with a mating bite, but Toothless is holding off until he’s sure he can keep his teeth half-retracted in the heat of passion. To bite as deep as a dragon normally would… Hiccup doesn’t have a dragon’s thick hide. The parchment paper humans call _skin,_ well, that’s just ridiculous. What’s a superficial mark for a dragon, barely breaking skin, would deeply injure muscle for a human, maybe even bone. Besides, he doesn’t see the point if Hiccup can’t mark _him._ He’s asked Hiccup to make a tool with jaws to do that, but Hiccup thinks it looks like dragon-traps, and won’t hear of it. Toothless isn’t too fussed about it; they’ll break the impasse somehow. There’s nothing they can’t do together.

* * *

 

In the meantime, here they are again. Toothless is buried deep inside Hiccup’s body, feeling hot, wet human flesh pulsing lovingly around him, holding himself up by his forepaws as he vibrates inside. It’s _slick_ and _tight_ and _wet_ and _warm,_ but it’s also _Hiccup,_ his own, arched up into him, making little whines of need that seem to slide under Toothless’ skin, into his heart and soul and mind and everything that he is. He’s so beautiful, such utter perfection, moving with Toothless as he thrusts, his engorged cock bobbing…

To Toothless, the appendage looks suddenly lonely. Hiccup’s using both his hands to hold himself up, so he can’t touch himself. He’s close, arousal pulsing in his head, but Toothless manages to curl a wing beneath Hiccup’s body, between his own supporting forepaws, and flick the wingtip back and forth over Hiccup’s pulsing, weeping erection.

There’s a hitching whimper, a naked, forlorn little sound that could be mistaken for grief. Toothless crouches closer, the sound knifing into his core, making him feel where tears would spring to his eyes if they could. The movement pushes him deeper into Hiccup and Hiccup writhes against him, making that little sound again. Hoping he’s doing something right, Toothless purrs, deep, and strokes his wing close and tight along the underside of Hiccup’s shaft.

Hiccup roars, so loudly Toothless is afraid he’s hurt him at first, but he thrusts forward into Toothless’ wing, then whines as the motion moves him away from where Toothless is flush at his back, buried inside him. He pushes back and Toothless moves along with him this time, curling the wingtip around Hiccup’s shaft, seeking purchase on the little round head, trying to control the big muscles into a movement precise enough to be pleasurable for--

Oh. Hiccup just came with a yell, _that must mean he did something right_ and _oh Hiccup_ the shaking and pulsing around him where they’re joined sends him over the edge and more than anything else it’s exhilarating. It’s reaching out a paw and spinning Hiccup as they plummet, it’s closing his eyes in ecstasy at the wind, it’s opening them to see his Hiccup diving with him, it’s joy and pleasure and delight and _fun._

“That was fun,” Hiccup laugh-huffs when he can speak again, cupped securely in a wing as they sprawl together, sated, with matching goofy grins and still-heaving chests and gradually slowing heartbeats.

“Like flying,” Toothless nods, speaking slowly so Hiccup can understand him. He licks Hiccup clean, although he’s still breathing hard: it only takes one swipe over the human’s ridiculously small body to clean him off completely. Plus, Hiccup’s come is _delicious._

“Doesn’t wash…” Hiccup mutters, eyes at half-mast already. Then he flaps a sleepy hand. “Ah, screw it… do your thing.”

Toothless finishes cleaning him off, then snags a towel with his tail - humans like to be dry - and drops it in between them, where Hiccup fumbles it out and dries himself off. He tosses it away somewhere and Toothless slowly gathers Hiccup in, close to his heart.

He folds his forelegs around him first, then his hind legs; then he wraps his wings around his Hiccup, taking a moment, fluttering and settling them just so. Hiccup murmurs contentedly and shifts so Toothless’ foreleg is in the crook of his neck and shoulder like the thing the humans call a pillow. Then he nuzzles closer. With a deep, contented purr, Toothless pulls Hiccup in just that fraction tighter, pressing him against his core. His little human belongs here, safe within his wings like a heart nestled inside its ribcage. Hiccup’s breaths and tiny sleep-snuffles are as life-giving as any heartbeat. He’ll keep him warm and dry, as humans like to be, safe and comfortable as he sleeps. Purring steadily, Toothless snuggles in comfortably and rejoices in all the ways they are different, and all the things they share.


End file.
